


Eggcellent job, Harry

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Mother [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Expansion, Eggpreg, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, Harry gives birth to a snake, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Snake Inflation, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you know why Basilisks are so rare?"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Dragon Mother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737778
Comments: 18
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If you don't like, don't read!

"Do you know why Basilisks are so rare?"

Harry turned his head to glance at Voldemort, who was gazing outside the window of his study.

"No," Harry said, rubbing his belly with one hand as he held a book with another.

"Because basilisks can only be born if they incubate and hatch inside a human body after being fertilized by semen."

Silence.

Harry put down his book slowly. He glanced at his round stomach. "That's what you've been preparing me for?" he asked with a trembling voice. The Dark Lord turned and approached him. 

"The basilisk in Hogwarts was one of the last, and she's dead. Fortunately, some of her eggs are in stasis, inside the chamber. The basilisk population is less than a dozen, my love," he said tenderly, holding his face with one hand. "And we are both parselmouths. The birth will be so much easier."

Harry shuddered. "You want to put a bloody snake in me!" he yelled. He would have stood and paced around in anger, but his current _condition_ did not allow for that. He pressed both hands over his stomach. "Get it out. Get it out!" he sobbed, pressing his belly in hopes that the water could be forced out of him. The plug sitting snugly in ass did not move an inch.

Tom took his hands. "Darling, don't lie to me. You love being filled," Tom said sternly. "Don't you love your womb being so full as you walk around, no one in the manor any wiser? Don't you like having a big belly, doesn't it fulfill all your fantasies?" he asked in a low voice.

Harry flushed. "Doesn't mean I want a bloody snake in me," he said hotly.

Tom offhandedly remarked, "Basilisks are actually closer to dragons."

"I-"

"Don't you want to help me, darling? Imagine how much of an advantage we will have with a basilisk on our side," Tom said, his red eyes wide as he looked up at Harry from where he was kneeling beside his chair.

"I-" Harry looked down. Rubbed a hand down his stomach. He loved Tom, he would do anything for the man.

"Fine."

Harry sat on the bed where this had all begun. This time, however, there were no bottles of water or tubes. Tom had apparated to the Chamber sometime ago to fetch the eggs that would be put in him. He glanced down at his flat stomach. He did miss being filled. He poked his stomach. No pain, no shockwaves of pleasure, no tight skin. His stomach was soft, and Harry didn't like it very much.

Tom appeared in the room with a basket of five eggs, each the twice as big a chicken egg. 

"Are you going to put all of those in me?" he asked fearfully. Tom shook his head.

"If something happens, all five eggs will be harmed. One or two, you can choose." Harry stared at the innocent white eggs.

"One."

"All fours, darling."

Naked and on all fours, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Tom getting a bottle of his favourite scented oil.

"If you put the egg in my stomach, won't I just digest it?" Harry asked curiously. The egg was far away for him to not be afraid of it. For now.

"The potion I gave you on the first day. It gave you a womb. Meaning that your tight pink glory hole now leads straight to the baby chamber," Tom said, emphasising his words by pressing his thumb against the rim of Harry's asshole. 

Harry let out a moan ad Tom began fingering him, slowly stretching him out. The egg was certainly wider than any other plugs he had used before, and Voldemort did not want his lover to be hurt.

Harry pushed back against Tom's fingers, wishing they would go faster. He felt three, then four fingers in him, a slight burn causing him to keen. Tom poured more oil into his hole and continued rubbing into him, while his other hand picked up an egg and dipped it into the bowl of oil he had kept nearby.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Harry said, letting out a shuddering breath as he felt the narrow end of the egg push into him.

"Such a slut, aren't you. Look at your hole, eagerly gobbling up everything," Tom growled, his words arousing Harry and causing him to relax even further. His now free hand Tom used to clench Harry's cock, causing the younger man to arch as he moaned loudly.

The egg was now halfway in, the widest part causing some resistance from Harry's body. That wouldn't do. Tom began pumping the hand on Harry's dick up and down as he continued pushing the egg inside. 

"It hurts!" Harry yelled as he felt his rim stretch beyond its limit, burning acutely. "Tom!" The pain and pleasure in his lower body was driving Harry crazy, and he let his upper body collapse, arms too weak to hold him up.

"What hurts, my dear?" Tom asked as he continued to pump, watching in awe as Harry's greedy little hole finally swallowed up the white mass. He pushed in a finger after it, probing deeper and pushing the egg in.

Harry took in a deep breath. He was very aware of the round white _thing_ making its way into his abdomen.

"I could fist you, hold the egg up in your abdomen myself," Tom said thoughtfully. He had never really done that before, but it certainly looked like Harry would enjoy it.

"No!"

"Then I'll just fuck it the rest of the way in," Tom said, deciding to heed his partner's passionate denial.

He quickly divested himself of his trousers, and pulled Harry's legs off the bed so that he was leaning over it. His hole was winking at the air, wide enough for him to thrust into after all the previous ministrations.

Harry arched off the bed as Tom began sinking into him, feeling the hard egg against the tip of his dick, Tom pushed in gently. Inch after inch, after which he couldn't feel the egg anymore. It had reached its destination.

Job done, Tom set up a brutal fucking pace. Harry bucked his hips wildly as Tom thrust in and out, not giving him a chance for a breather. Both the dark haired men were gasping for breath.

Harry let out a loud moan as Tom hit his prostrate, earlier pain all but forgotten. Tom adjusted his stance, hitting the delicious spot every thrust. As Harry felt his orgasm nearing, he clenched around Tom's cock. Both men came with a shout, Harry all over the bed as Tom thrust in deep.

Harry lay panting as he felt his womb fill up with Tom's delicious semen. It'd been a while since he had tasted it, but that was alright. Tom pulled out after depositing an inhuman amount of jizz in him, and Harry straightened to see the slight curve of his formerly flat belly. He let out a tired smile before realizing something.

"The spell is still in effect, darling. Nothing leaves that little belly of yours," Tom promised with a wicked grin as he climbed onto the bed and pulled his lover with him. Harry pouted, before smiling mischievously.

"You like me being all round and preggy, don't you?"

Tom choked on his breath. "Please never say preggy again," he said warily.

Harry laughed and lay on his back, running his hand over the visible curve. The egg was most probably floating around in him.

"But yes. You look divine when you look heavy with child," the Dark Lord admitted after a moment, wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't worry," Harry assured leaning over him. "I like it. Being pumped full of water was nice and all, but being full of your essence, while carrying what is essentially going to be our child-" His words were cut off by a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry decided that having an egg in his stomach ("Womb, Harry!") wasn't so bad. Not when you considered the benefits that came along with it. Since the egg needed to be fertilized with semen and Tom didn't take off the spell that allowed fluids to exit his body, his womb was slowly filling up with Tom's cum.

Harry swore that the man was inhuman, considering the amount he released when he orgasmed. One orgasm led to an inch increase in the radius of his belly. It had been two and a half weeks and they had had sex once a day, and Harry could take no more. His belly was as big as it had been when they were having those practice sessions (Harry was extremely grateful for them). However, cum was much denser than water, which meant that his belly was much, much heavier. Fortunately, he didn't have to leave his chambers after the first five days for meals anymore, when he had hidden his growing stomach under heavy robes. And not leaving meant he could curl up in an armchair, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and rubbing his pregnant self down as he turned smoldering eyes towards his working lover, hoping to entice him into another round of sex. 

Just because he couldn't release in him didn't mean Tom couldn't still fuck him!

Harry was really starting to enjoy looking pregnant without the issue of having children to look after when it was over. (He was pretty sure the basilisk would be more like a pet, and Nagini could take care of it). And honestly, with all of Tom's essence inside him, in which the tiny egg was floating, he had forgotten that he was going to be mother to a snake.

Harry decided that he needed to take a walk or he would forget how to use his feet. So he carefully stood, called for an elf to dress him, and stepped out his and Tom's chambers. All the Death Eaters were out on missions, Tom had ensured that the manor would remain empty for the next two weeks, since he expected the basilisk would hatch in that time.

Harry waddled around slowly, both hands supporting his belly, which was so big he could just barely hold his hands together in front of it. He had to be careful not to jostle it too much, or his tummy would cramp, and while he liked the feeling of being big, he did not want to be in pain because he got overexcited. (Sex was a different matter, he had always been a bit of a masochist in bed.)

The manor was quite, no death eaters bustling about, no cackling filling the hallways as Bella cursed some poor newbie, no Snape yelling at people to leave his lab alone, no Lestrange brothers pranking the Inner Circle. There were no Malfoys either, and Harry missed talking to his blond best friend. Draco was in France, negotiating with the Veelas.

The bright side was that he could move as slowly as he pleased, without anyone asking why he was waddling around like a penguin. The glamours were itchy, and he was grateful he didn't have to wear one. The plain black robe he had put on was several sizes too big for him, and still extremely tight around his waist. Harry decided to head to the study, where Tom was currently at. 

While he walked at a snail's pace, Harry again rubbed down his belly, something he had become extremely fond of doing. Fortunately, Tom had given him a handjob before leaving that morning, which meant he was walking around at half-mast instead of having a raging hard-on.

Harry felt his belly button. "I wonder how much bigger I'll have to get to make it pop," he mumbled. He poked a finger in, rubbing the fabric along the rim, and moaned. Being so big his belly button popped out. He wouldn't be able to get his arms around himself for sure then. As he thought about it, he started getting more aroused. He was big enough to hold triplets, what was a little bit more?!

Harry quickened his pace, then groaned as the sudden acceleration jostled the cum in him, cramping him. He paused to catch a breather, before deciding to calm down. The excitement could wait until he reached Tom.

Voldemort had sent out all his minions so that the manor would be empty for the next twelve days, because he predicted the basilisk egg in Harry would hatch soon, and Harry would give birth by the end of the incubation period, which differed for each individual but was estimated around three to five days.

Tom sighed as his mind went back to his pregnant looking lover. Bigger than that, actually. The younger man had always been lean and slim. He still was, for most of the part, except the giant belly in the middle that could house three babies. He swallowed back a moan as he thought about how Harry was going to look soon, when the cum dribbled back out of his delectable arse and he still remained as big and round as ever. And then the birth-

There was a knock on his door. There was only one other person in the manor at the moment, and knowing he had been moving around in his state made Tom's dick twitch in arousal, imagining a wobbly Harry moving around, having to hold up his stomach because he wouldn't be able to balance otherwise- 

Tom waved a hand and let the door swing open.

"Hello, darling," he greeted the flushed raven who stood in the doorway, having exerted himself just walking the few metres from their bedroom to the study. Harry was dressed in a maternity robe several sizes too big, evident in the way it slipped off his shoulders and engulfed his fingers. The cloth was still extremely tight around the object of Tom's obsession, which Harry caressed lightly as he slowly moved into the room, making his way to the couch.

Tom watched with his chin in one hand, as Harry supported himself and slowly sat down, keeping his stomach up as he spread his legs as far as they would go to make himself comfortable. (And they could spread pretty far, Tom would know).

"Hello, milord." Harry bit his lips to keep in a moan as he let his round tummy settle on top of his now completely hard cock, a whine escaping him as the cloth rubbed against his sensitive body.

Tom stood. There was absolutely no way he could focus on his work when his lover sat all flushed and aroused, ready to be fucked into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned as Voldemort rose from his chair and made his way to him.

"Hello, lover."

"Hello, darling. What brings you here?"

Harry pouted. "I want you to fuck me." 

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

Harry glared up at him. "Why else would I torture myself coming here?"

Tom smirked. "I wouldn't call it torturing yourself, you look like you enjoyed it _very much."_

Harry moaned as his partner's large palm rested atop his, before pressing down into his belly.

He let out a sudden gasp as he felt his insides hit something hard.

"Was that-"

"You've been wonderful darling. The egg has really grown." Harry stared in wonder. Well, the egg was not so tiny after all. And he didn't mind anymore.

"I'm this big because of the egg?" he confirmed, feeling himself grow hot and hard as Voldemort nodded. "Fuck me."

Red eyes rolled at the insolence of the order, but Tom gently pulled him down onto the soft carpet, letting him straddle the man as he leaned back after vanishing their robes.

Harry eagerly reached behind him, raising himself up and then down onto the huge cock, moaning as his hole expanded and burned as he was filled, not having been prepared, but he couldn't care less. He had more important things to worry about. With one hand, he fingered his belly button. Yes, one more orgasm from his inhuman lover and he would pop.

He began bouncing up and down, letting out a groan as he couldn't sink down all the way to Tom's crotch, his dick pressing against the giant egg in his stomach. Tom, on the other hand, lay back and watched his round partner do all the work, feeling the hard surface of the egg press against the head of his dick again and again, while the rest of him was wrapped in warm, wet heat.

Harry, from the shockwaves of pleasure that came from bouncing with a stomach bigger than a watermelon and a huge dick up his arse, came soon, and came hard, spilling all over Tom's chest, but he continued riding it out. 

Tom soon put his hands on Harry's waist, holding him in place. "I'm going to come," he warned, and began lifting the smaller man off him, but Harry immediately pressed down.

"Come in me," he said, determined. Tom stared at him. "Love-" "Please," Harry begged, bottom lip jutting out and eyes wide as he pornographically continued bouncing in his lap.

The picture was too much, and Tom orgasmed, arching off the floor as he came hard. Harry let out a loud moan as he felt himself begin to fill up. 

"AH-" A pop broke sharply through his moans. Harry collapsed backward, and looked down at himself. His belly button was popped. Tom slid out of him and hovered over him, a hand flicking his outie.

"You made yourself pop," Voldemort said in awe. Harry gave him a dizzy grin. "I feel so full," he said with a happy moan.

Tom smiled and began pulling him upwards. Harry carefully got to his knees, and was then carried to the sofa. Tom waved his wand over them to clean and clothe them.

Harry contentedly sat in the half open robe, there was no way it could button around his belly, and fingered his popped belly button, letting out little oohs and aahs as he watched Voldemort go back to his desk and put a silencing charm around him.

He grinned. He wasn't offended, in fact, he was rather flattered that he was such a distraction. He spent the rest of the day poking and prodding himself. He did not regret incubating a basilisk's egg at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been inspired by a Hiss Inside.  
> I swear I was not plagiarizing, I just hadn't read the story before, but since that came first, I'm going to mention it! It's really good, I would definitely suggest checking it out!


End file.
